Christmas Special
by thatpotterfreak
Summary: this is a oneshot for christmas with all my favourite shows including NCIS The Mentalist, Castle, Bones and Law And Order:SVU.AU sorta. parings are jibbs, mcabby, tiva, jisbon, rigspelt, chelise, caskett, lanesposito, B&B, Hodgela, E&O.
1. NCIS christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Disney, Christmas or anything else that people may sue over**

**A/N well, this is the first of my Christmas special. It will feature how Christmas is spent for my favourite shows, NCIS, The Mentalist, Castle, Bones and Law And Order: SVU. This is a spinoff of my still to come story, protect your own. I am still writing it and will definitely post it by Christmas day. Luskyia's name is pronounced Loo-Sky-Ya. It sounded Russian, no idea if it is, I made it up. I will have a story a day and whatever day I have time, I may post two, I wanna get this done by xmas, boxing day at the latest. Read and review and tell me what you think!**

_**NCIS Christmas special**_

_**Jibbs, Tiva and McAbby**_

_**By rigspeltforeverxx**_

Jenny Sheppard-Gibbs lay in her bed beside her husband, feeling the baby bump beneath her clothes. She was now 3 months pregnant with twins, something that even she wasn't expecting. She glanced over at the clock. It was 6.08 on the 25th of December, in other words, Christmas day. She knew that very soon her 8 year old niece Luskyia and her 3 year old daughter would be crashing through the doors, begging to open presents. She rolled over to her husband, placing her head on his muscled chest.

'Morning Jen, merry Christmas' he muttered under his breath as he woke from his sleep

'Morning Jethro and a merry Christmas to you too' she whispered back to him

'Will they be up before or after 6.30 do you think?'

'Before, they will be here very soon I think'

And sure enough 5 minutes later the pitter patter of tiny feet could be heard along the hallway and into the master bedroom. Jenny and Jethro pretended to be asleep and they could hear Luskyia whisper

'One…two…three'

Before the two of them bombarded the pair and yelling

'It's Christmas mommy, it's Christmas!' Adelaide yelled

'I know baby, let's go see if Santa left anything under the Christmas tree, shall we?' Jenny said taking the three year old by the hand while Jethro took Adelaide down via piggyback

'Look mom, Santa brung us presents!' Luskyia said

'Santa _brought _us presents, Sky. Correct English remember'

'Ok, can we open our Santa presents?'

'Sure honey, go for it'

Adelaide squealed with joy when she opened up a complete Disney princess Castle featuring scenes from Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Mulan, The Princess And The Frog, Snow White, Aladdin and Beauty And The Beast. Luskyia muttered under her breath that Anastasia should be in there too but was very quickly corrected by Adelaide saying that while Anastasia is a princess, she was not one made through Disney. The argument was quickly forgotten when Luskyia opened an Anastasia dream house.

'Mommy, can we open more?' Adelaide asked

'No sweetie, we have to wait for Abby and Tim and Tony and Ziva and Ducky before we can open more presents' Jenny answered

'No fair, I wanna open more presents'

'No, not just yet. Do you want a little something to eat before everyone gets here?'

'Ok mommy'

'What time _does _everyone else get here?' Gibbs asked

'About 8. We knew it wouldn't be too early because everyone would be up early anyway'

'So, that means I can do this for a while before they get here' he said, kissing her jawbone and behind her ear before catching her lips in his

'Jethro, we gotta get food for the girls'

'I know'

She gave him one last kiss before following her daughters into the kitchen

Just after 8, Abby and McGee arrived with their 2 year old girl, Astrid. Abby hugged Jenny as Abby's 5 month baby belly bumped against Jenny's 3 month one. Abby laughed

'We went to the clinic 2 days ago, it's a girl'

'Wow, congratulations Abby, that is so cool!'

'How much longer until you can find out?'

'Not for another 2 months at least. Jethro is sure they are both girls, but I'm hoping for at least one boy'

'I was convinced this was a boy too, but McGee knew it was a girl. I guess you never know'

'How much longer until you get kicked out of the lab?'

'I have to leave when I'm 7 ½ months due to chemicals and stuff in the lab, what about you?'

'8 months, but I'm strictly MTAC and desk work from 7 months'

'You two ladies coming?' Jethro asked as he came into the lounge

'Yes Jethro, are Tony, Ziva and Ducky here?'

'Literally just pulling in now. Ducky arrived about 2 minutes ago'

'Ducky, oh I need to tell him!' Abby said running off to talk to the M.E

'Shall we go greet our guests?' Jethro said

'Course' Jenny replied, walking off

Tony came in along with Ziva and their 2 ½ year old twins, Soleil and Mitchell who were very excited and instantly ran to see Adelaide and Astrid.

'Hello Jenny, how are you?' Ziva asked

'I am fine Ziva, and you?'

'I am fine also. We were woken very early by the twins who were very excited'

'As were we'

'Mommy, can we go eat waffles now?' Adelaide asked pulling Jenny's leg

'Sure darling, shall we go?' she asked Ziva

The rest of the morning was spent eating waffles and opening presents. Luskyia got a mini Bert from Abby, Adelaide got a Disney princess movie collection from Tony, Astrid got a wooden tricycle from Gibbs, Soleil got a star of David necklace from Ziva, Mitchell got a children's computer from McGee and Jenny gave Abby a play gym for the new baby as Astrid's old one had broken. Come lunchtime, everyone went over to Ducky's for Christmas roasts. The smaller children sat down the far end of the table, colouring in Santa pictures and making cards. Finally, the ham and turkey were brought out and everyone fell silent for Ducky to do his annual Christmas speech.

'Well, I have to say, this year like many others, has been full with greatness. We have had young Luskyia join us, we have see Adelaide, Astrid, Mitchell and Soleil grow up and we are now expecting 2 from Jethro and Jenny and one from Abby and Timothy'

'It's a girl' Abby piped in

'Yes, it's a wee girl to go with the rest of them all, but I'm sure we will get an ally for young Mitchell soon. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, we have all been well this year and our strange dysfunctional family has more memories to share. To which I say to you all, merry Christmas' Ducky said, raising his glass as a toast

'To a happy and healthy year' Ducky said

'To new arrivals' Jenny added

'To children' McGee spoke

'To friends' Abby said

'To being safe' Ziva smiled

'To the future' Tony said

'To family' Gibbs finalised, and they all clinked glasses

They finished off the night by sharing stories, mainly Ducky to the children about their respective parents and how they came together, and dancing. Come 9.30, many of the children were worn out and had fallen asleep on seats and couches.

'We had better be going' Jenny said, picking up an asleep Adelaide while Gibbs got Luskyia

'So had we' Ziva added

'Us too' Abby said also

'I see. It is rather late for the children, I shall see you all in the new year' Ducky smiled

'You too, duck' Gibbs replied

'You are all on leave until the 5th of January, I don't wanna see any of you there, ok?' Jenny said with mock sincerity

'Yes ma'am' Tony said, mock saluting in response which earned him a head slap from Gibbs

'Sorry boss' he said, rubbing the back of his head

'It's the holidays, Tony, it's Gibbs or Jethro, ok? And don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness'

'Yes Gibbs' he said

'Good, now you guys should head off first, your car is behind ours so we can't get out'

'Good idea, Ziva, shall we go?'

'Yes my little hairy butt, we shall' she said, handing Mitchell over to Tony

'Goodbye' Ziva and Tony waved

'Bye' the team replied

20 minutes later, Jenny and Gibbs arrived home and placed the girls into their beds before going into their own

'Tired Jen?' Gibbs asked as Jenny yawned and slouched lower in her bed

'Uh huh'

'Sleep then, ok?'

'I will, don't worry' she laughed

'Merry Christmas, Jen' Gibbs whispered into his wife's ear

'Merry Christmas, Jethro' she whispered on his lips before taking him into a kiss

_**Fin**_

**A/N sooo, how was it? Tell me how I went, I know it's AU/OOC and has lots of OCs but hey, it's my story xD I wanna know so I can improve the next story. It will either be The Mentalist or Castle. Haven't decided yet. It might be both. Anyways, review!**


	2. castle christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything else blah, blah, blah**

**A/N the second instalment of my XMAS special. I'm not 100% on this one, as it is the first Castle FFN I have ever written. So, read and review and tell me how I did, pleeeease xD**

_**Castle Christmas special**_

_**Caskett and lanesposito**_

_**By rigspeltforeverxx**_

Kate Beckett sat down at her desk, taking a swig of her bourbon. It was Christmas eve, yet here she was, spending it alone. She refused to think of a certain author who was having a party for all his author friends, and rumour had it, Lanie, Esposito and Ryan were all invited too. She pretended not to care that she wasn't invited. She took the last shot of bourbon and decided to do some paperwork. She didn't really care that it was Christmas eve, she didn't have anything better to do anyways. Knowing her, she would be doing it on Christmas day. She silently cursed that she had turned down her father's offer to spend Christmas with him, but with her being in New York and him being in Virginia, it wasn't going to work last minute. She sighed once again and began to sign off paperwork when she heard her cell phone ring.

'Beckett' she said

'Hey girl. I need a favour' Lanie's voice came through

'What is it, Lanie?'

'Come outside your apartment building wearing something for a party then go down to the street, call me when you get there'

'Lanie, what is this about?' Kate asked, but it was too late, she had hung up.

Shortly after, she got a text message, also from Lanie

_Just do it girl. You never know, you might have fun (: _

Kate sighed. There was only one way to find out what this was about, so she went to her closet and pulled out a deep red dress with a ruffled skirt part. She put on her black heels and did her hair and makeup. She put her phone keys and wallet in her handbag before heading into the elevator and down to the lift. She arrived on the street and dialled Lanie's number.

'Got curious huh Kate?' Lanie said as she answered

'Just tell me where to go Lanie, I'm cold'

'Go to the end of the street where there will be a taxi waiting for you, they know where to take you and the taxi is paid for, ok?'

'Ok'

'And don't bother asking the cabbie where you are going, he is on strict orders to say nothing'

'I get it Lanie'

'Good, when you get to the destination, call me again, ok?'

'Ok, bye Lanie'

'Bye girl'

Kate sighed once again. It seemed to be becoming a habit this evening. She went down to the taxi and got in

'Kate Beckett I assume?'

'That would be me'

'Ok, buckle up and we will go'

Kate did so and watched the street of her apartment speed by. She wanted to know not only where Lanie was taking her, but also why she wasn't at Castle's stupid party. Maybe it _was_ authors only. The cab came to a stop outside a very prestigious building. Kate looked at the cabbie as if she was asking _are you sure this is where I go?_

'This is where the other lady told me to drop you off, so here you are' he said

'Um, thank you?' she said slightly confused

'Have a nice night' he said, driving off

Kate looked around her and rolled her eyes. What _was _Lanie up to? Speaking of which, she took her cell out of her bag and called Lanie once again.

'Lanie, where the hell am I?' Kate asked

'Ok, you outside the poncy building? It's called the hôtel pour les riches or something'

'Yea, I got it'

'Ok. Go to the door and say 12th heat. Then go to the elevator and up to the penthouse floor. When you get there knock 5 times on the door and you should be in, ok?'

'Got it Lanie. Call you when I get there?'

'No, that is where you are going, see you in a few'

'Bye Lanie'

Kate hung up and did as Lanie said. She stood at the door and pushed in the intercom, saying 12th heat. The door opened up and went into the elevator, pushing P for penthouse. She knocked 5 times on the door and to her upmost surprised, it opened to a party, with, wait, famous authors? No, this couldn't be Castle's party could it? He suspicions were confirmed when none other than Lanie herself appeared.

'Didn't think we would forget you, did you now, Katie?' Lanie teased

'Lanie, you just couldn't pick me up now could you?'

'Where's the fun in that?'

Kate laughed and followed Lanie in to get a drink. She had just sat down with a pina colada when she heard _him _behind her.

'Why, detective Beckett, how nice of you to show up'

'Hello Castle, how did you manage to get this place?'

'I play poker with the mayor, it wasn't that hard' he said

'I knew I should expect that answer from you' Kate laughed

'Care to dance?' he asked

'Sure' Kate agreed

She followed him to the dance floor where she saw Lanie and Esposito dancing closely together.

'Jealous, are we Kate?' he whispered in her ear

'Jealous, of what?' she asked

'Of how close they are'

'Shut it Castle' she said

'Hey, Kate, Castle, might wanna look up' Ryan called

'Mistletoe. Oh god!' Kate yelled, causing Montgomery, Lanie and Esposito to look.

'Well Kate, we can't break tradition, now can we?'

Kate groaned and tried to pull away

'Castle..' Kate said, trailing off

But it was too late, Castle's lips were on hers and wow, that man could kiss

Beckett could hear wolf whistling from her workmates and as she pulled apart, she barely had time to steady herself before Lanie flung herself at Kate

'That was so cute!' she squealed

'Lanie, breath!' she laughed

'Wow girl, you and writer boy were really getting it on, huh?' she teased

'Cut it Lanie and go kiss Esposito'

'You know, I might just hold you to that' she said, going off to find her boyfriend

'Well, miss Beckett, you can really kiss' Castle said, coming over to her

'I'm not sure whether to be offended or flattered' she said

'Be flattered, it's easier'

'Whatever, Castle' she laughed 'I'm going to head home, I think'

'What, why?'

'This isn't my sort of scene'

'Very well then.' He said as Kate started to walk away

'Wait' he called

'Yes, Castle?'

'Come to the apartment tomorrow morning, I know you would be doing paperwork otherwise. Besides, no one should be alone on Christmas' he said

'I might just hold you to that, Castle' she said

'I hope you do'

'I had a nice time tonight Castle'

'I'm glad'

'Goodnight' she said, kissing him on the cheek

'Goodnight, detective Beckett' he said, as she walked off into the night

'Damn boy, you got the hots for her' Lanie said as Kate walked off

'You know what Lanie, I think I do'

_**Fin**_

**A/N eh, what did ya think? Review and lemme know xD**


	3. Mentalist christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist. I do, however now own season 1 and 2 of the mentalist**

**A/N merry Christmas! This is my xmas pressie for all of you. There may be another heading your way tonight as well. This was supposed to be up last night but my internet broke and I couldn't go downstairs and fix it coz it was 11 at night and I had to be asleep for Santa! I got a few alerts for the last chapter, but reviews are nice too! Thanks to UK-rules, so far the only one to review, you are my fav! Read and review!**

_**The Mentalist Christmas special**_

_**Jisbon, Rigspelt**_

_**By rigspeltforeverxx**_

It was Christmas eve in the serious crimes unit at the California Bureau of Investigation and the team were unluckily on call. Cho sat at his desk, reading a book, Grace swung aimlessly back and forth on her chair, Rigsby stared at the back of Grace's neck, annoyed that she was now dating stupid O'Laughlin, Lisbon sat at the spare desk biting a pen and Jane lay on his couch, slowly watching Elvis become invisible due to the lack of light. They all jumped when the clock inside the building struck 11 pm. Jane suddenly got up and clapped his hands, causing them all to look.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I think that even criminals have decided to take Christmas off and all paperwork is done, so I think we have a little party' he said

'No Jane' Lisbon responded

'Give me one good reason why we shouldn't, and don't say Hightower or unprofessional'

'Those are my reasons Jane, and you know it. We are paid to work and we have been called in here to work, so we are going to work, ok?'

'Lisbon, in case you haven't noticed, there is no work'

'The answer is still no Jane'

'Fine, I will be right back' he said, taking his coat and walking out the door and into the elevator

'This can't be good' Lisbon mumbled

20 minutes Jane returned with about 3 bags filled with what looked like food and decorations.

'Jane' Lisbon said in a warning like tone

'Lisbon' Jane said back, mocking her

Lisbon did her famous eye roll and glare

'Grace, could you please help me?' Jane asked

Grace snapped out of her trance and went to help Jane

'What do you want me to do?'

'Go heat up this mince thing in the microwave and also these vegetable things'

'Sure' she said, taking the food

'Rigsby, can you hang up these decorations up high?' Jane asked

'Yup' Rigsby said, reaching for the bag

'Cho, if you would be so kind?'

'Yea?'

'Set the table in there with the plates and wine glasses'

Cho did so without a word, in a very Cho like manner

'And, Teresa, would you help me?'

'What Jane?'

'Help with dessert?'

'Fine' she said, getting out of her chair and coming over to the blonde consultant

'Thank you' he said

Half an hour later, everything was ready, it was now 11.50, 10 minutes to Christmas. The Sheppard's pie was in the middle of the table and there was a small thing of peas and another with mashed potatoes. Cho had poured wine into the glasses and Jane began to propose a toast.

'Well, I gotta say, it has been a good one' he began 'We have put many people away and saved lives, but most importantly, we have drawn closer together as a team. I think that's the best thing that could happen. Cheers' he finished raising his glass, just at the clock struck 12

'Cheers' the rest said, following his lead

'Merry Christmas!' they all called out

They ate and talked amongst themselves, thoroughly enjoying each other's company, even Grace and Wayne refused to be awkward. Jane stood up after everyone was finished and asked them,

'Shall we dance? I got Christmas music'

Lisbon gave him such a glare that if looks could kill it could have taken out a small country

'Come on Teresa, lighten up'

'Fine' she complied

Jane put in the CD and _Winter wonderland_ came over the speakers

'May I have this dance?' he asked Teresa

Lisbon rolled her eyes but took his awaiting hand

'Hey, uh, Grace. Wanna dance?' Rigsby asked

Grace smiled, seeing the old Rigsby coming back through

'I'd love to' she said, taking his hand and pulling him out into the centre of the room

'No way' Cho said to himself before going back to his book

Meanwhile on the 'dance floor' the two couples spun around to the music. The song _amazing Grace_ came over the speakers and Grace blushed as Jane dedicated the song to her

'Hey, everyone. This song is just for Grace, coz this song got it right. She is damn amazing!' he called

Grace swore that Rigsby was thinking something dirty about when they were together which just made her blush more

The song was about ¾ of the way through when Jane called out to them

'Hey Rigsby, Grace, there must be something about this song, coz if you would be so kind to look up, I think you will find mistletoe, and you should never break tradition' he said

Grace looked up, and what was there? Mistletoe, of course

'You place that there, Rigsby?' Lisbon asked remembering the taller agent had been the one to decorate

'No, there was none in there' he replied

'Either way, kiss her' she said

He did just that, bending his head down to hers

Grace felt his lips on hers, and all the memories from the months they were together came flooding back. For a moment there, her heart thought _screw O'Laughlin, this is where I belong_ but then her brain caught up with it, also with one word _Hightower_. She broke the kiss off much later than the pair should have. She dared to look into his eyes, and saw exactly what she was also feeling. _Shit._

Lisbon was watching this all the while, thanking that she and Jane weren't under mistletoe, but she spoke too soon.

'Hey, boss, looks like you're under some too' Cho called

She looked up and cursed

'Well, Lisbon, can't break tradition' Jane said

And just like that Jane's lips were on hers and wow, he could kiss

They also broke apart much later than expected and she looked in his eyes. Could all those rumours be true about Jane being in love with her? Surely not. But the look in his eyes confirmed both her wildest dreams and scariest nightmares. The clock suddenly struck 1 am which made them all jump as it rang through the suddenly quiet building.

'We should probably go home' Lisbon said

'What about work?' Jane mocked

'It's Christmas, I'm not working' she said, gathering up her stuff

The team cleaned up the evidence of their Christmas party and all headed towards the elevator, except for Jane and Lisbon, who stayed behind as Lisbon forgot her keys in her office.

'Uh, Lisbon?' he asked

'Yea Jane?'

'Would I be able to come to your house tonight, I mean, I don't want to sound rude or intruding, but I really don't want to be at mine'

Lisbon smile

'Course Jane, why not?'

'Thanks' he said

Meanwhile in the car park, between the unspoken agreement between the two, Grace and Wayne got into Wayne's car and drove off towards his apartment.

Cho looked at the lot of them, rolled his eyes and got into his car to go home and see Elise. It was about damn time that the boss and Jane got together and Rigsby and Grace needed each other. It was turning out to be a very merry Christmas after all.

_**Fin**_

**A/N review? xD MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
